netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Alchemist
Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist, is an official character that is could be happen appeareance in the Brutal Fists as the final boss, otherwise appear in series onces. Inspirations He's like a combination of Shang Tsung and Rugal Bernstein in terms of villainy, goals, and powers beyond comprehension. He's especially like Shang Tsung, since he's a traitorous asshole like he is (he backstabs Ogoleithus so he can be a god) and he seems to be Shang Tsung if Shang was an alchemist instead of a sorceror. The only thing differating him form Shang Tsung is the fact that he can't shapeshift. He also has shades of Rugal in that he clearly set up that tournament to find the best fighters to use as energy source for an army of homunculi he's trying to build (Rugal set up the King of Fighters tournament so he can find the best fighters to turn into his liquid metal trophies, however). Bios * Brutal Fists '- ''"Edmund Gareth has lived throghout history, beginning during the renaissance era. He was studied in the arts of alchemy and went to a darker side of it when he gave up his own humanity for immortality to a chaos demon, earning him the nickname "The Mad Alchemist". Edmund became obsessed with power ever since. He longed to take over the world and become a god himself. He learned to build up a tournament called "Brutal Fists" as a front to further the agenda. If he wins, he will rule the world with his superpowered homunculi created by him." Storyline Brutal Fists The Mad Alchemist (Edmund Gareth), came from the London durring in the renaissance era by the time, he turn on to became as the god while he met the Ogoleithus. In life he take on his army of homunculi to despair create a tournament. As the ending, Edmund defeat Ogoleithus at the time durring is thinking about crazy, he serve at the demon god. Gameplay Edmund haves the powers to became the god but is on the Mad Alchemist, recording of him, an despairing to the powers of his currently strength, back in 1500s as Alchemy. He was being immortal, was wishes by Ogoleithus, to gain him an darker power, to an creation a familiar his fighting style is based on existing ones that is talking about it. Movelist Special Moves * '''Dark Ball: Mad Alchemist shoots a black and purple cloudy ball at his opponent. * Golden Axe: He summons a battle ax made of gold and hurdles it at his opponent. * Silver Trident: He creates a silver trident and throws it at his opponent. * Evil Fire: He clinches his fist and sets his opponent on purple-colored fire. * Floor Stalagmite: He makes a stalagmite from the floor his opponent is on top of to hit him/her. * Demon Tornado: He makes a passing black-colored whirlwind that hurdles to the opponent. * Bloody Hose: He shoots a stream of blood from his right hand at his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Skin Thaw: Mad Alchemist places his hand at his opponent and set him/her on purple-colored fire. The screaming opponent's flesh begins to melt and then the muscular system is next to melt. The opponent is rendered into a bloody skeleton and, as Edmund clears away the fire, the skeletal opponent falls down and comes apart. * Spikes of Gold: Mad Alchemist conjures up a sphere made of gold. He jams it inside his opponent's chest and, 3 seconds later, the opponent's head, arms and legs start coming apart due to spike protruding from the ball inserted inside him/her. Sequences Battle Intro A purple portal opens up and a laughing Mad Alchemist emerges from it. He gets covered in black and purple aura and says, "I will be god!" Victory Pose Mad Alchemist says to the camera, "Enjoy my world." and maniacally laughs as he turns away and walks out of the picture and throws a hazardous grenade at the screen. The grenade bursts and the screen starts turning into a blueish-purple color and begans to distort into another scene where the Statue of Liberty is replaced with a statue of Mad Alchemist himself posing like the statue and the sky has turned red. Arcade Mad Alchemist/Arcade Trivia * Also, about him being voiced by Ron Perlman. I haven't heard Ron sound British before by I would love to see him try a British voice for this guy, since Edmund is a Britishman after all (Edmund was around during 16th century London). Imagine how awesome that would be to hear that! Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Boss characters Category:Immortals